<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captive by theydonotmove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097198">Captive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove'>theydonotmove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captive, Ensorcelled, Trusting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Light Dom/sub, Love Potion/Spell, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, but not really, sometimes Geralt just needs to be tied up and drugged by people who love him you feel me?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your new pet is noisy, dear,” said Jaskier.</p><p>“I caught him for you. We both know how whiny you get if you go too long without a cock up your ass.”</p><p>Jaskier pantomimed a scandalized expression and let Yennefer push him aside as she rose, nude, to stand.</p><p>She approached Geralt who glared up at her with a murderous expression. “What did you do to me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captive, Ensorcelled, Trusting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His captors were swift.</p><p>It wasn't often someone, or <em> something </em> for that matter, got the drop on a Witcher, but these two <em> (it was at least two...) </em> had been quick. He was unconscious before he had even fully registered their approach.</p><p>As Geralt woke slowly in the dirt by the fire, he recalled he had lit it, but the embers before him had been burning for some time and the tinder had just sparked when he found himself suddenly and unceremoniously on his knees before it. He hadn’t even had time to begin heating supper for himself and Jaskier. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Gods.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jaskier.  </em>
</p><p>The bard had been busking in the nearby town for the day and was supposed to meet him here at camp after Geralt’s hunt. If his captors had felled a Witcher, then Jaskier…</p><p>He had to get to him.    </p><p>From his place on the ground, half-conscious, Geralt mentally scanned his body for wounds. His head was uninjured. Magic, then, had been the source of his unconsciousness. Moving lower he found that the only sources of pain were the dull ache in his shoulders from his arms being bound behind his back and a throb in his groin where a persistent erection pressed against the laces of his trousers.</p><p>It was then he became aware he wasn’t alone.</p><p>It started with the softest little gasp. Feminine and breathy and as it built was accompanied by the unmistakable scent of sex. </p><p>Geralt tensed. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. Worse, he couldn’t even <em> smell </em>properly, unable to identify anything other than the pleasure of the woman behind him. He strained his magic-addled senses for anything, any clue as to what or who his captors were.  </p><p>The moans grew as their source hurdled toward completion. His cock twitched and let out a spurt of pre-come and as she keened though her orgasm he let out a grunt. </p><p>And if he could make a sound he could move.   </p><p>As quickly as he could, he flipped his body toward his captors and wrenched himself to his knees, ready for a fight.</p><p>“See?” asked Jaskier, both smile and lips glistening, “I told you the spell would wear off if you were distracted.”</p><p>“I wasn’t doubting that, little bird,” replied Yennefer, “I was doubting your ability to distract me.”</p><p>Jaskier leaned over the mage. “And now?”</p><p>She pulled him into a kiss by the back of his chestnut locks. “And now we’ll find out if it was beginner's luck.” </p><p>“Hardly a beginner.”</p><p>“You could have fooled me.”</p><p>“Oh really? Who was it that had you cumming in their mouth just then? A virginal boy, was it?”</p><p>Geralt growled. Loudly.</p><p>Two sets of eyes landed on him, the pair still pressed together on the bed roll.</p><p>“Your new pet is noisy, dear,” said Jaskier.</p><p>“I caught him for you. We both know how whiny you get if you go too long without a cock up your ass.”</p><p>Jaskier pantomimed a scandalized expression and let Yennefer push him aside as she rose, nude, to stand.</p><p>She approached Geralt who glared up at her with a murderous expression. “What did you do to me.”</p><p>She drew a finger along his collarbones as she walked a circle around him looking as though she were inspecting an animal for purchase. “Oh, don’t worry, Witcher. Just a simple paralytic spell. Couldn’t have you running off.” </p><p>“Then why. Am. I. Hard.”</p><p>“Physiological response, I imagine?” chipped in Jaskier.</p><p>“Yennefer.”</p><p>“Aphrodisiac,” she replied immediately. She leaned down and murmured in his ear, “There’s an antidote in my pack, if you wish?”</p><p>Slowly, Geralt shook his head. Now he knew he wasn’t in danger, he was becoming increasingly curious what his lovers had devised.   </p><p>Yennefer stood again, her hands carressing down Geralt’s chest. “It starts with an erection and serves its purpose fine as a marital aid. But the longer you wait for release, the more <em> interesting </em>side effects come into play.” She stopped touching him. “And you’re going to be waiting a while.”</p><p>She returned to the bedroll with Jaskier and Geralt grunted in protest.</p><p>“You can come closer,” said Jaskier from his place underneath the mage. “But no touching.”</p><p>Geralt almost rolled his eyes. What touching could he do with his hands bound behind his back? But he shortly realized that not only were his bonds certainly breakable now he had left Yennefer’s spell but that perhaps the thought that he needed his hands to touch was lacking in imagination.</p><p>Nevertheless, he kept the rope in place as he shuffled towards them on his knees. </p><p>What followed was torture.</p><p>For what felt like hours, he knelt by his lovers’ blankets, fully clothed, painfully erect, and forbidden to participate. </p><p>It wasn’t as though he had never watched them together. Certainly, they had started before him in the past when he was on a late hunt, had stolen away a moment together at some banquet or other leaving Geralt to catch them in the wine cellar. And, in fact, they had done this before, left him chained to the bed as they fucked each other, Geralt serving as their prisoner or cuckolded spouse or, more simply, submissive lover who must wait his turn.  </p><p>But never before had it made him feel so utterly desperate. </p><p>Every inch of him yearned to dive forward and take. Either of them. Both of them. It didn’t matter. He wanted Jaskier in his mouth instead of Yennefer’s. He wanted to pull Yennefer off of Jaskier’s dick and take her for himself. He wanted to lose himself between his two lovers until he couldn’t tell who was above or beneath him or who was wrapped, hot and tight, around his cock.   </p><p>A bead of sweat slid from his hairline, stinging his eyes. Despite the cool night air and his distance from the fire, Geralt felt feverish. His tunic chafed at his skin and he was acutely aware of every shift he made in his tight trousers.</p><p>As he watched Jaskier worship Yennefer’s breasts with his tongue, Geralt finally let out a whine demanding enough to get both of their attention.</p><p>“Looks like the side effects are kicking in,” said Jaskier.</p><p>“Yes. Side effect one: desperation.” She turned to Jaskier, “That means he’s ready for us.”   </p><p>Slowly, Jaskier sat up to face Geralt and pulled him into a gentle kiss by the front of his tunic. At least, he intended it to be gentle. His chaste brush of lips was met with a hungry open mouth as Geralt licked into him as far as the other man would allow.</p><p>He wouldn’t allow much.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, Witcher. Not yet. Get on your back next to your Mistress.”</p><p>Geralt obeyed immediately, maneuvering in his binds to lay next to Yennefer. It wasn’t the most comfortable sensation to lie on his bound wrists, but he certainly wasn’t about to complain.</p><p>Jaskier made quick work of his trousers, Geralt hissing in relief as the pressure on his erection was released. He pulled out a jar of oils from somewhere nearby and warmed it on his fingers before tucking himself between Geralt’s legs and teasing at his hole. As the bard broached him with one slender finger, then two, Geralt was already bucking his hips, thrusting into nothing. </p><p>“Good boy,” cooed Jaskier. “So eager.”</p><p>He encouraged Geralt with a tap to raise his hips so he could line his cock up. Slowly, Geralt felt his muscles adjust as Jaskier pushed into him in one long thrust. When he began to move again, it was slowly, savouring the feeling of the Witcher wrapped around every inch of his dick.</p><p>“Please,” gasped Geralt, lifting his hips higher, spreading his legs wider. </p><p>Jaskier did not change his torturous pace.</p><p>“Look at you, Witcher,” he said, “so desperate for your new master’s cock. Is that the potion, I wonder or is that just you? A wretched animal alone in the woods with no mate?”</p><p>Geralt snarled, baring his teeth. He clenched his thighs around the other man’s hips, hard enough to bruise. </p><p>“Just. Fuck. Me” </p><p>He released Jaskier who obeyed, quickening his pace and <em> finally </em> fucking Geralt in earnest. </p><p>Moments later, Geralt had a new problem. </p><p>Yennefer, who until then had been merely watching, swung a leg over Geralt’s torso and settled herself down on his belly. She carefully avoided his swollen cock, instead rubbing her slick cunt against the ridges of his abs. </p><p>Jaskier reached for her, trusting Geralt to keep his own hips up even with Yennefer’s added weight. Yennefer leaned back into Jaskier, accepting a kiss as one of his hands clutched at her breast, the blunt nails of the other raking through the patch of soft black hair between her legs. </p><p>Soon, however, he released her and returned his attentions on Geralt. He rolled his hips skillfully, fucking into Geralt’s prostate with every thrust. It felt so fucking good and yet …</p><p>Yennefer leaned down over him as he panted in equal measures pleasure and frustration. </p><p>“If you’re wondering, Witcher, yes, he can make a man come with just his cock. I know from experience”</p><p>She did. So did he. It was <em> usually </em>Geralt.</p><p>“But perhaps I should mention the next side effect - you’re not going to be able to come without something wrapped around your cock.”</p><p>She laughed and sat back up, letting him realize that despite the sight of his two lovers kissing sloppily over Yennefer’s shoulder, despite Yenna’s wet pussy rubbing against him and his cock poking into her back, despite Jaskier railing into his prostate with every thrust, he was not going to find release.</p><p>Jaskier’s pace quickened even further as his thrusts became erratic and stuttering. Soon, he was spilling his hot seed into Geralt.                      </p><p>Jaskier groaned, looking as if he had turned to jelly as he pulled out of Geralt and flopped down beside him on the blankets. </p><p>“Thank you, Witcher,” he said, brushing some of Geralt’s sweat drenched hair away from his face. “I needed that.”</p><p>Geralt whimpered and leaned into the touch. But before he got much rest, Yennefer was climbing off of him.</p><p>“Roll over.”</p><p>Geralt did and groaned at the sensation of his cock trapped under his body. He felt his face flush with embarrassment as he humped against the blanket. He knew he must look like a pubescent boy, naked from the waist down and rutting against the ground in a debased imitation of sex. But he found himself unable to stop until Yennefer snapped at him to. </p><p>“Present your ass and keep your head on the ground. We didn’t go to the trouble of capturing a Witcher to have him spend on the bedroll like a dog.”</p><p>Geralt obeyed. He had lost all desire to resist. He could do nothing but indulge his captor’s whims until he was finally allowed his release.</p><p>Yennefer settled down by his head and spread her legs. Geralt dove forward to taste her and was rewarded with Yen’s encouraging hands tangled in his hair. Gently, she guided him until he was teasing her clit in just the way he knew she liked. </p><p>Behind him, he felt Jaskier start to play with his hole again. He dipped two fingers in, followed by his tongue. Geralt could feel the man’s cum start to drip down his thigh.</p><p>Yennefer was moaning beneath him, tipping into an orgasm and keeping Geralt in place by the hair. He was all too happy to keep going, encouraging the mage toward a second.</p><p>Soon, however, too soon, Jaskier was pulling away again. “You’ve been so good for us, Witcher.”</p><p>Yennefer hummed in agreement as Geralt sucked on her clit, “So good.”</p><p>“And considering your current state, I think we can trust you won’t be running away on us. Do you agree, darling?”</p><p>“Yes, dear. He’s ready.”</p><p>Jaskier reached out and undid the knot holding Geralt’s arms in place. </p><p>Geralt’s eyes snapped to Yenn’s face. </p><p>“That was a mistake,” he growled, and in one motion tugged their bodies together and split her open on his cock. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, but she was more than ready for him and Geralt immediately took up a punishing pace. </p><p>All thought left Geralt, except <em> more, more, more, finally, yes. </em>He didn’t care how wild he looked, trusting Yennefer to understand as he took her brutally. He scooped her up in his arms and rose to his knees. She clutched onto his shoulders like he was a bucking horse and let him lift her off his cock only to slam her back down onto him again and again.</p><p>It was a very short time before he came, panting and swearing. He slipped from Yennefer and lowered her gently to the ground. She hadn’t come, but he could make it up to her in a moment.</p><p>“There now, Witcher,” she purred, “doesn’t that feel better?”</p><p>He began to nod in agreement before he realized. </p><p>It didn’t.</p><p>Confused, he frowned down at his dick. Which, despite his powerful orgasm, was not softening. In fact, it was perhaps more engorged and purpled than before he had fucked her.</p><p>“Oh,” said Yennefer, lightly, “did we not mention? You’re going to have to come three times before the potion will leave your body.”</p><p>Incredulous, Geralt turned to look at Jaskier. </p><p>The bard already had three fingers inside himself and a smirk on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toss a comment to your writer? Or, come hang out on Tumblr: @hawkeyesex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>